¡Por Merlín!
by Seremoon
Summary: Un viaje al futuro forma un encuentro entre alguien que le gusta ayudar a las personas y alguien que necesita ayuda para salvar a su familia.


_"Este fic participa en la segunda prueba del Torneo de la Copa de la Casas 2019/20"._

**_Reto:_**_Viaje al futuro._

**¡Por Merlín!**

Ese día las cosas habían ido de mal en peor. La discusión entre Merlín y Arturo fue de tal magnitud que la magia antigua se hizo presente alrededor de Merlín, haciéndolo desaparecer, cosa que a Arturo le costaba creer. ¿Cómo era posible que Merlín, su amigo, algo que jamás admitiría en voz alta, fuera un mago?

Tanto tiempo junto a él y no se había dado cuenta de su poder. ¿Acaso creía que él podría entregarlo a su padre? Obviamente era así, ya que no había confiado en él; fue entonces cuando comenzó a recordar cada una de sus aventuras, donde era seguro que él podría morir, pero siempre salía victorioso.

Mientras el príncipe Arturo, futuro rey de Camelot, recordaba y reflexionaba cada una de las cosas que habían pasado desde que Merlín llegó a su vida, más convencido estaba de que él no era nadie, que todo lo había resuelto su amigo de alguna forma.

Se odiaba por ser tan débil. Siempre que Merlín estaba cerca, su cabeza se iba por otro lado y terminaba molestándolo para hacerlo enojar. Claro que verlo molesto o enojado era algo que disfrutaba, le gustaba verlo así.

Entretanto en el futuro…

Draco Malfoy se encontraba en la Torre de Astronomía, su lugar favorito de ese año. Ahí podía desahogar su dolor, su pena por la misión que le habían encomendado. Su familia era el precio que pagar y debía de hacer algo pronto.

Las dos últimas trampas que había preparado para matar al director de la escuela habían sido un fracaso, y arreglar el armario evanescente no estaba funcionando como esperaba. Su tía Bella se había encargado de mandarle un recordatorio de lo que le pasaría a su madre si fallaba así como el Señor Tenebroso se lo había dicho antes de iniciar el año.

Estaba cansado, ya no quería pensar en nada ni en nadie; por una sola vez le hubiera gustado ser un chico normal.

Lágrimas cayeron de su rostro, pero rápidamente se las limpió. «Un Malfoy jamás llora», se dijo por milésima vez en la noche. De repente, una luz en el bosque prohibido llamó su atención. Tenía entendido que nadie se podía aparecer dentro de los terrenos de Hogwarts, así que alguien lo había logrado y ese alguien debía de ser muy poderoso.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, bajó corriendo hacia el bosque. Debía averiguar todo antes de que Dumbledore se diera cuenta. A lo mejor, Merlín había escuchado sus palabras y le había enviado la ayuda que necesitaba.

Mientras tanto en el Bosque Prohibido…

Merlín cayó cerca de un claro. No sabía cómo había llegado ahí, pero el aire era diferente, algo había pasado y no recordaba qué. Su confusión aumentó más cuando, tras unos árboles, una pequeña luz flotaba hacia él.

—¿Quién anda ahí? —indagaron.

—Solo soy un pobre campesino —respondió Merlín—. No tengo nada que darle.

Debido a que no reconoció el área, decidió que se dejaría atrapar y cuando estuviera en el pueblo más cercano podría escapar, sin ocasionar problemas.

—Un campesino, ¿qué es eso? —cuestionaron.

Esa pregunta realmente descolocó por completo a Merlín, ¿quién no conocía a los campesinos que cultivaban toda la comida de Camelot o de algún otro lugar?

—¿Sabes dónde estoy? —preguntó modestamente—. Creo que me perdí.

—Este es el Bosque Prohibido y nadie puede aparecerse aquí. Dime quién eres —exigió un chico de cabello rubio amenazándolo con un palo de madera.

Por instinto, levantó las manos y, al ver que solo era un chico, lanzó un hechizo para desviar la atención, pero el brillo en sus ojos lo delató, porque, apenas lo había lanzado el chico, dijo algo e hizo unos movimientos con el palito y un escudo verde se había colocado a su alrededor.

—¿Eres un mago? —preguntó sorprendido.

—Si, ¿acaso tú no? —devolvió la pregunta el chico.

—Sí lo soy, pero te aconsejo que no deberías hacer magia. Si alguien te ve te podría llevar ante Uther y te quemarían vivo.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —curioseó acercándose poco a poco, hasta que la luz dio de lleno en la cara del extraño y por la sorpresa la varita se le cayó—. ¡Por Merlín! —exclamó.

—Perdón —exclamó sorprendido Merlín al escuchar su nombre—, ¿cómo sabes mi nombre? ¿Te conozco?

Muchas preguntas comenzaron a amontonarse en la cabeza de Merlín, mientras que el chico frente a él se había quedado en shock.

Draco no lo podía creer: frente a él estaba el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos; él podría ayudarlo.

—Mi nombre es Draco, Draco Malfoy, y si no me equivoco tú eres Merlín —dijo presentándose dispuesto a hablar de todo lo que le estaba pasando; esta era su única oportunidad de poder salvar a su familia y a él.

Merlín estaba asombrado por el cambio de actitud del chico. Podría ser una trampa de Morgana, pero el muchacho parecía asustado y débil. Las ojeras que tenía no eran normales.

Y fue así cómo un encuentro fortuito se convirtió en la ayuda divina que Draco Malfoy necesitaba.

El amanecer los descubrió charlando de muchas cosas. Por su lado, Draco le contó todo lo que sabía sobre él y Merlín se descubrió contándole cosas que faltaban.

A su vez, Merlín escuchó el relato sobre la guerra. Decidió ayudar en lo que pudiera a Draco; tal vez Arturo debería aprender a valorarlo más y, mientras trataba de regresar a su tiempo, ayudaría a que su nuevo amigo salvara a sus padres. Sin embargo, algo que Merlín nunca olvidaría, sería el nombre de Nimué.

* * *

_**NA:** Espero que les agrade esta pequeña historia. Y muchas gracias a Miss Lefroy Fraser por ser mi beta oficial de la copa de las casas._


End file.
